


Harry Potter and the time he changed the future

by Tomarryalltheway2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts House Sorting, Nice Severus Snape, Saving the World, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomarryalltheway2018/pseuds/Tomarryalltheway2018
Summary: Harry travels back in time to change the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just making some edits to the chapters and hopefully i will start posting again.

He woke to complete darkness. 

Stretching his arm out to either side he was unsurprised to find his hands coming to an abrupt stop. It worked. With a quick flick of his wrist he effortlessly cast a tempest charm, 25th July 1991, 3am. His Hogwarts acceptance letter would be arriving today.

He had successfully travelled back in time, he had been desperate. The future needed to be prevented, he had decided to come back to change things. After the Second Wizarding War, things had changed drastically, magic was dying and this was the only thing he could do to save her. 

Dumbledores influence on the wizarding world had been too strong, with the distruction of Voldemort during the final battle at Hogwarts and the surrender of the Death Eaters immediately after their world had changed. Instead of accepting all aspects of magic the Light side of the war set about eradicating any hint of the Dark from their world. After all Dumbledore had died a martyr to the cause, which obviously meant that his thoughts and opinions where obviously the right ones.

The changes started so small, that nobody noticed to begin with. Death Eaters were sentenced to life time terms in Azkaban, with no hope of parole. Their families were penalised if they weren't seen as Light enough or contrite enough. They were forced to pay civil damages for families and businesses that were effected by their imprisoned family members. The banning of all Dark magic, making the practice illegal, with harsh sentences for those who broke the law. Then children from Dark leaning families were later banned from attending Hogwarts.

When not even a year later, the muggles found out about the wizarding world. With that knowledge came the most drastic changes, changes that were primarily championed by his so called best friends. Adapting the wizarding world to seem more muggle friendly. Magic was limited only able to be practiced in certain places, Hogwarts was disbanded, the removal of creatures from the world that could be considered even remotely harmful towards muggles. The Goblin nation locked their doors and went deep underground to escape the crusafe against magic.

They ended up destroying magic, all because they couldn’t believe that the sun didn’t shine out of Albus Dumbledore’s bloody arse. They couldn’t see that they were persecuting the whole of the wizzarding populace just to cater to the fears of the muggles.

They had been killing magic, more and more squibbs were being born each year. 

He was here to change things, to save magic.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd may 2008

The wizarding world had changed in the 10 years since the final battle of Hogwarts, the population had dropped to less than a third of what it once was. Most of that number was made up from muggleborns whom had accepted their place within the wizarding world, those who didn’t were hunted down within the muggle world, by the muggles. It had been this way since the muggle Prime Minister had announced the existence of the wizarding world to the muggle world at large. The Ministry of Magic went into a melt down, trying to seem as none threatening as possible. They started restricting the magic used by dark leaning families, if they were caught with anything remotely dark they were thrown straight into Azkaban with no trial. Dark creatures were gathered up and slaughtered, werewolves were hunted down and killed supposedly to stop the infection spreading. 

If He was being honest with himself, he knew that it was his fault. So many had died during the war both light and dark orientated, he just couldn’t cope with the loss. He had lost so much. He lost friends and family alike (Fred, Remus, Tonks) oh yeah and part of his soul, well Voldemort’s. He’d later found out that his own soul had absorbed Tom Riddles torn and broken monstrosity of a soul and healed it. That was where his Parseltongue abilities came from, which was no surprise really. So he locked himself away with his guilt and ignored what was going on outside his windows between the wizarding and muggle worlds. He just couldn't bring himself to care. He returned to Grimmauld Place, where he and Kreatcher had returned the place to its former glory. It was now drastically different from when he stayed there during his fifth year. He regretted having to leave his home. It had shocked him the first time he had thought of Grimmauld Place as home, but it was and he had to leave. He had to change things make sure that magic survived. Because that was the problem Lady Magic was dying he could feel it. He couldn’t and wouldn’t let that happen. He had started thinking Voldemort had the right idea where muggles were concerned they needed complete separation, it was a pity he had been insane. But maybe he could change that.

He was currently standing in a clearing within the forbidden forest, you could see the ruins of Hogwarts looming over the forest. It had never been rebuilt after the final battle, things had gone down hill pretty quickly after Voldemort’s down fall. He had found a ritual within the Black family library, it was perfect really. He had had to improve his portion skills before even attempting the ritual otherwise he would have no control over where in the past he would end up. He was going to live a life he could be proud of, not the one Dumbledore would manipulate him into living. To do that he knew he would have to do to start again, and to fix his mistakes form the first time around. He knew exactly what he had to do. He was waiting for the moon to reach its apex, he had to go back. He had too. He had many regrets within his life. But the one he regretted most was how naive and easily manipulated he had been. Everything was prepared he was just waiting on the moon. 

Any minute now. He had finished the potion and finally added the time sand (sand from inside a time turner). It was time. He swallowed the position and started the incantation.  
“Magicae Mateen sham, exaudi me.”  
“Harry" was that Hermione  
“Harry you need to stop you cant do this" yes and that is definitely Ron, oh well. Ignoring them he carried on  
“Me remittas antequam inciperet. Salvum me nostras seeds efferantur”.  
He could hear his former friends shouting in the background. Feeling the magic rising up and swirling around and through him. He needed to concentrate so he blocked both Ron and Hermione’s voices out and started to focus. He wanted to go back to before he got his Hogwarts letter. Vowing to save magic from Dumbledore and his light is right agenda. With an explosive bang the magic that had surrounded him was gone and so was Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

25th July 1991, 6am.

He was starving. He had forgotten how many times his so called family had left him like this, locked within the boot cupboard without any food to sustain him. One of hos many punshments for his freakishness (the weeks punishment for using magic at the zoo). He was surprised he had even lived to see his eleventh birthday He smirked, this was perfect. He realised that he could use this against both the Dursley’s and Dumbledore. He had the ideal plan to damage both Dumbledore’s reputation and get him permanently removed from his ‘loving family’. He just needed to wait for Vernon Dursley to enact his plan.

He could finally hear movement coming from upstairs. Feet shuffling, the toilet flushing the shower being turned on and back off about 15 minutes later. He could finally hear footsteps along the landing, light steps falling on the stairs. It must be Petunia. He could finally start with his plans. He lay back down pretending to be sleeping. He heard a hand as it rapped upon his door loudly, then proceeding to unlock and open the door. 

“Up! Get up! Now" Petunia screeched, watching as he flinched, he had forgotten how high pitched his aunts voice could reach. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten how irritating she was. Hewas just glad he wouldn't haveto putup withthe Dursley's 'loving' care for very long.

Harry sat up on the thin mattress he had called his bed until the age of eleven. He pulled on a pair of Dudley’s old jeans, and the rattiest of his old shirts and pulled on his old scuffed trainers that he thought were maybe a size too small. He had to make himself look even more pitiful and as abused as possible if his plan was to succeed. Harry left his cupboard for what he was sure would be the last time and walked into the kitchen as both his uncle and cousin came thundering down the stairs. He quickly made his way into the kitchen, and began to cook breakfast at least his anyway. He planned on makeing Vernon get as angry as he possibly could. 

Vernon and Dudley both swaddled into the kitchen as he placed his breakfast down at the table, at the only empty spot and began to eat his breakfast shooting quick and scared looks towards his family after all the memory would have to be believable. He sat and waited for the inevitable reactions. He watched as Petunia lost all colour from her face and stood there gaping at him. He soon noticed that Vernon’s reaction was the opposite he very quickly began turning purple. However Dudley’s reaction was his favourite, he sat looking between his own empty plate and Harry’s own which had a veritable feast compared to what he had ever been allowed to eat at the Dursley's, with a constipated look.

“What do you think you are doing, Freak!” Vernon thundered.  
Harry looked up and made himself look as small as possible, before he made his reply.  
“I'm starving Uncle Vernon, I’ve not eaten since what happened at the zoo.” Making sure he tried to emulate a scared facial expression, and bring to make himself look as small as possible.  
“Who gave you permission, eh!” he shouted, slowly pushing his way out of his chair. “ How dare you steal our food, you ungrateful freak" throwing spittle across the table. When his uncle finally reached for him he made sure to flinch.  
“I’m sorry Uncle, I was just so hungry.” He never realized how good of an actor he could be, Harry thought shocked. He really had changed.  
Vernon knocked Harry to the ground, he proceeded to grab him by his hair and drag him towards his cupboard. Harry noticed the letters on the mat by the door and decided this was as good time as any. He apperated away to the Ministry of Magic taking his uncle with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just editing the chapters.

They landed hard within the atrium in Ministry of Magic. Harry looked up at Vernon’s face and saw that it quickly started to turn purple, obviously noticing that they were no longer with Privet Drive. Harry quickly noticed the crowded atrium realising it was filled with those attempting to get to work on time. He smirked internally, it was time to put on a show. 

“I’m sorry uncle I didn’t mean to" harry looked around wildly trying to grab as much attention of those around them as possible.

“We told you that freakishness would not be tolerated. Now fix this.” Vernon bellowed.

“I didn’t do anything Uncle. One minute we were there and now we are here, it was like magic.” Murmured Harry, curling in on himself trying to make himself as small as possible. 

“I’ve told told you before boy. There’s no such thing as magic" 

Vernon finally realised they were no longer alone when he heard the gasps of those witches and wizards whom had heard his statement. It didn't take him long to realise what these people were, Harry could see his eyes darting about quickly taking in the weirdness of their clothes.That’s when a woman with blond hair and a kind face stepped in, Harry recognised her but couldn’t for the life of him place where he knew her from.

“Excuse me sir perhaps I can help” she spoke clearly in a calming way 

His Uncle reacting like a cornered bear swung his fist at her aiming for his face, Harry took a few quick steps backwards as more than a dozen stunning spells shot towards his uncle. The woman that his uncle had attacked quickly took over the situation, commanding the Aurors that had been summoned and had finally arrived to take Vernon into custody. Her attention quickly focused on Harry himself, he knew she hadn’t recognised him none of those gathered within the Atrium had. He had removed the glamour that Dumbledore had placed upon him to make him look like his farthers double. He now looked like he should have all along he still had dark hair but it had a slight red sheen in a certain light, and his face was a mix of both his parents features, though he was glad that he had kept his mothers eyes. He made sure to do this before the Dursley's had woken up this morning for this purpose, he knew his scar was completely covered by his fringe. He had wanted to makethe discoveryof him as big as possible. 

“Hello" she said kneeling in front of Harry giving him a small smile.

“ I’m Amelia, do you mind telling me your name" He finally realised who she was, he couldn’t have organized this better himself. It was Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE. Harry stared at her for a minute before replying.

“I’m Harry, just Harry" making himself as small as possible.

“Was that your dad Harry" she asked him kindly, obviously trying to be as friendly and approachable as possible. Harry just shook his head. "My Uncle" he mumbled, tryingto make himselfas smallas possible. 

“Where are your parents?" obviously confused about why he would be with him, someone who obviously didn't like him.

“ My parents are dead Miss Bones, and I live with my Aunt and my Uncle.”

“ok Harry. How about we go to my office, until we could sort everything out and you may call me Amelia. Ok.” She said noticing that the amount of people with in the Atrium seemed to be getting larger and larger.

Harry just nodded not wanting to be surrounded by these vultures when Amelia Bones finds out who he really is. The made they’re way quickly over to the lifts. Standing in the lift, empty but for the two of them, she began to ask him a few questions.

“Are you muggle born"

“What’s a muggle” he asked not answering her question, she sighed and began to explain 

“ A muggle born is a witch or wizard a person that can do magic, but is born to parents that have no magical ancestors Harry.”

“But Aunt Petunia has always said that my parents were freaks like me" Harry replied matter of factly.

They had finally reached the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia led Harry to a room that look suspiciously like an interview room from one of those American police dramas that his uncle liked to watch. Harry was led to a seat opposite a mirror and handed a glass of water for which he quickly mumbled a quiet thank you ( he had a strong suspicion that there were other people standing on the other side of that mirror). While Amelia Bones took the seat opposite and brought out a sheet of paper.

“I’ve just got a few questions for you Harry and I need you to answer them as honestly as possible. we are in a special room that let’s us know if you lie, okay Harry" Harry just nodded his reply, he had forgotten how easily tired out he was as a child. Probably from the malnutrition he had suffered from.

“How old are you?  
11  
Where do you live?  
4 Privet Drive  
Who do you live with besides your Uncle?  
My Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley  
How did you get to the Ministry, it seems your Uncle isn’t aware?  
I don’t know, I just wanted to be somewhere safe  
Why weren’t you safe with your Uncle?”

This is were Harry stopped answering and gave Amelia a scared look, and began shaking his head. Amelia got up from her seat and hurried around the table to Harry’s side and quickly began to reassure him. 

“Harry it’s ok, nobody can hurt you here we just need to know what happened ok"

“ He-he was g-goi-ing t-t-o-o lock m-me b-ba-back in my-my c-cup-cupboard” Harry stuttered out, letting tears run down his face and shrinking in on himself trying to make himself look as small as possible. 

“You’re cupboard Harry” she asked anger creeping into her voice

Harry smirked into his chest, loving that she had picked up on that. He looked up confused before replying. 

“Yes, it’s where I sleep" He relied as if it was a perfectly normal place to sleep.

“Ok Harry, just one more question before we find you somewhere safe to stay"

“You mean I wont have to go back to my Aunt and Uncle” Harry asked letting the happiness he felt seep through his voice.

“No Harry, we wont send you back with them. We just need to find out if you have any family living in the wizarding world first. So I just need to know your surname, okay.”

Harry nodded.

“Its Potter Amelia, Harry Potter"

The shocked look that appeared upon Amelia Bones face was what Harry had been looking forward to all day. He noticed that she was trying to subtly look at his forehead for his famous scar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just editing the chapters

Malfoy Manor 

Lady Malfoy made her way briskly towards the dining room, where she new both her husband and son where still partaking of breakfast. She walk through the imposing doors that led to the dining room interrupting the conversation between the two. Noticing the disgruntled look upon her husbands face she sighed and held up the official looking letter she had just received fromthe Ministry of Magic

“We have been summoned to the Ministry” she informed the rooms other occupants.  
Draco looked up at his mother confused.  
“Why?” he enquired. Fully aware that it was only his father whom was involved with the politics of their world.  
Looking towards her husband whom had yet to day anything she began,  
“ All the letter states is that we are required to attend the DMLE to discuss a matter of greatest urgency.”  
“I suggest we head straight there" Lucius suggested giving Draco a look that conveyed his need to stay within the walls of Malfoy Manor.

The ministry of magic

Harry was bored.  
He had been dumped within an absent Aurors cubicle with sandwiches and a goblet of water an hour ago while Amelia began the search for his closest living relativeswith the help from a Goblin representative. They had been consulting the Potter family tree, trying to track down any living relatives willing to take him in. While he already new the only feasible solution he was aware it would probably take them a while to connect the dots and come to the same conclusion as himself. He knew where he would end up, and there they where right now being led straight into Amelia’s office.

Amelia Bones office

She couldn’t believe it, not even an hour later as she sat in her office waiting for both Lord and Lady Malfoy to arrive. How had the boy who lived been left to rot with abusive muggle relatives for the last ten years. For Merlin’s sale he hadn’t even been aware of who he was or of the wizarding world. So far she had managed to keep the fact the Harry Potter was currently in the building away from the gossis whithin the building, she didn’t want the poor boy to be mobbed by curious witches and wizards. She had decided to handle the case herself to make it less likely that the news of who he was to get out. She refused to make anybody aware that he was here until after his guardianship had legally and officially changed hands. She knew who his current magical guardianwas after all, who didn't. Dumbledore had after all been telling the wizarding world for years how loved Harry was by his family, about the extra training he had been receiving, even how spoilt theboy was. It was quite obvious the man had been lying to their world for the past 10 years. The question was why.  
Amelia’s thought process was Interrupted by a knock on her office door.

“Enter" She called .  
Her secretary lead both Lord and Lady Malfoy were lead into the office, who left at the discreet nod she gave him to let him know to close the door on his way out of her office.  
“Is there a particular reason we have been summoned to the Ministry Madame Bones, your missive was rather evasive.” Lucius demanded not happy with the situation at all.  
“Early this morning a young wizard managed to apperate both himself and a muggle relative within the atrium. It quickly became apparent that the young wizard was trying to escape said relatives abusive nature.”  
“And how does this lead to myself and my wife being summoned to the Ministry Madame Bones. “ Lucius sneered, appalled that they were discussing this mudbloods problems, he didn’t understand why their presence had been demanded here.  
“We’ve checked his ancestry, and you Lady Malfoy are his closet living relative, we need to know if you are willing to accept his guardianship.”  
“Yes" she answered. Loving the idea of gaining another child she didn’t care about his less than ideal heritage. She didn't care if he had been raised by muggles, their influence on the boy would be very easy to correct. She has always wanted more children but was unable too. Lucius just gave a resined sign knowing better than trying to argue with his wife over the issue. He knew he would lose.

“So who is the relative that we are taking in" Lucius demanded.  
Amelia sighed thinking this could go one of two ways once they heard whom they would be taking in.  
“Harry Potter" she paused noticingthe disbelief displayed clearly on both of their faces, she sighed beforegoing on to explain.   
“ He has grown up abused by his relatives, they kept him ignorant of who he is and of the world he truly belongs too. Whenever he displayed any accidental magic he was severely punished “ 

Amelia carried on noticing both of their shocked faces “ I will be opening an official case to find out how his previous magical guardian has allowedand ignored the abuse the poor boy has suffered. But I am determined that anyone involved in placing Harry with his relatives are punished to the full extent of the law.” Amelia stated handing over paperwork the shocked Malfoys needed to sign to take over custody of Harry.

Once they had finished signing the documents and discussing the possibility of Harry having to testify once the case goes to the wizenmagot. Narcissa demands to be introduce to their newest member of the family. Amelia leads them both from her office to where a small boy sits at a desk within the ballpein.

Auror Desk

Harry’s attention was soon drawn to the three adults making their way over to him. He made sure to eye the new comers wearily. 

“Hello Harry, my name is Narcissa Malfoy and this is my husband Lucius, we would be really happy if you would come and live with us, as we are family.” She declared keeping her voice soothing so as not too scare the poor boy.

Harry just nodded, not knowing what else he could say.  
“Do you have any belongings that you would like picking up from your relatives home" Lucius asked noting the sorry state of Harry’s clothing.  
Harry shook his head.

“ N-No-o thank you sir" Harry answered timidly.  
“Well, we will have to replace your clothing, I’m sure Draco has some clothes he will be willing to lend you until we can take a trip to Diagon Alley” Harry just nodded not expecting that from Lucius Malfoy of all people.

“Come, Harry I’m sure our son Draco will be ecstatic to learn that he has a new brother.” Narcissa stated gently grasping his hand and leading him back towards the lift to the atrium. All the while telling him how both she and Draco wished for more children in the house. Telling him about how Draco always wanted a brother to share secrets with. That Harry was going to be safe and loved with them and how she would never let anybody hurt him ever again. To say Harry was shocked by the reaction he was receiving was an understatement. He had never regretted not shaking Draco’s hand on the Hogwarts express before and rejecting his offer of friendship so much before. Perhaps if he hadn’t his life and their world would have followed a different path.

For the first time in a long time his life was almost perfect. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with the Malfoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing all the chapters before I start updating again

Life at the Malfoys was nothing like what he was expecting. He was loved, Lady Malfoy or Aunt cissa as she had insisted he called her went out of her was to show how much she cared. She had completely over hauled the suite next to Dracos, making sure his rooms where now decorated in a way that he liked (it was emerald green and muted greys with mahogany furnishings) he loved it. His wardrobe had been completely overhauled he had robes for all occasions, pyjamas, underwear, she had even gone out of her way to get him muggle wear as he felt more comfortable in it. Anything he could feasibly want he had. She taught him manners, how to behave, and had also started him with learning the beginnings of occulmancy. She also helped him study his ancestry, he was shocked when he found out he was descended from the Peverells (which must have been how he was able to connect all three of the deathly hallows and become master of death were Dumbledorehad failed) Luciuswas not so obviously in his pleasure of him staying with them, but he was making an effort he was teaching him about Politics and the mannipulations that Purebloods often used to gain favour. He was helping get him ready for his attending Hogwarts. If he was honest he was shocked at how accommodating he was being. He had even started giving him Heir lessons so he wouldn't it be over welmed when it was time for him to take up his Lordships. Yes Lordships. It had been a shock when the Malfoys had taken him to Gringotts for an inheritance test. He was now Heir Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin. He had also had all the blocks that had been placed on his magic removed, it was a shock to discover he was a metamorphosis. It was also suggested that he join Draco in his lessons, which were designed to help gain the foundation of knowledge required when studying magic.

To say he had been busy since the Malfoys took over his gaurdianship was an understatement. He was starting to feel like he was part of a real family. He felt truly loved for the first time in his life.

Draco himself had been a shock, he took his roll as an older brother very seriously. He was making sure Harry had everything he both needed and could ever want. He had soon discovered what it felt like to have true friendship, he never had to worry about being smarter, gaining more attention. He actually accepted it and told him how proud he was of him. He will admit it it was a shock to his system.

{ FLASHBACK }

31st July 

Harry walked into the informal dining room and stopped dead. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It may be his birthday and he may have felt accepted by the Malfoys but he would never have expected this. The Malfoy family was gathered on the sofas assembled around the fire place, which was decorated with balloons and a birthday banner and if he wasn't mistaken that was a birthday cake with candles and everything. There was even a large Dudley sized stack of wrapped birthday presents. 

He really wasn't expecting this. That was when Draco looked up and smiled before shouting.  
"Happy birthday, Harry." Running over to him and hugging him before dragging him over to the pile of presents and demanding that he open them.  
Harry just stood there staring in shock, he had never had that many presents not even in his old life.  
He looked up and whispered a single "Thank you " to both adults before slowly and mathodicaly opening his whole hoard of presents. Getting more and more excited the further into the pile he got.

"I helped mum pick everything" Draco declared "Do you like them" he said next a little anxiously  
Harry slowly stood and threw himself at Draco giving the other boy a tight hug (displaying his first form of intimacy since arriving at the Manor)  
"This is the best birthday I've ever had" Harry whispered honestly into Dracos ear.

Harry finally had a real family.

{End of flashback}

1st September - 9:30am

He was currently sat in his bedroom, having just rechecked his Hogwarts trunk making sure he had everything he needed. He was already dressed in his Hogwarts uniform as both Lucius and aunt cissa had informed him they'd be apperating straight onto the platform ( so there was no point going I day to day robes).

Both he and Draco had grown closer over the past month, he realised that Draco only ever wanted a proper friend having always had people fawning over him as his fathers son. He never had any one want to be freinds with just Draco. So Harry had decidedhe was goingto be the best friendand brotherto Dracothat he couldever have had.

Harry was just taking a breather before they had to leave. Mentally preparing himself for what he would be facing on the Hogwarts Express. All those who had died during the battle of Hogwarts and the years that followed, would be there and this time he was going to make sure that they all survived. He would not let Dumbledore and his Order of Phoenix destroythe world he loved so much of his new family. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing all the chapters before i start repositioning again.

Harry and Draco where sat peacefully reading within their compartment waiting for the Hogwarts Express to depart. Both Lucius and Aunt Cissa had insisted that they arrive early enough to get themselves settled. They had both decided to keep themselves busy by reading, Harry had decided to keep himself busy with a beginners guide to ancient runes. It was alot more interesting than he would have thought he couldnt wait till he could take the class in his 3rd year. 

Looking at his watch he was confused, he was sure that the first time around the Wesley's had arivved by now it was 10:55, most if not all those students who would be attending had already boarded the train. It was confusing. Suddenly the eldest of the Weasley family emerged from the barrier muttering about their crazy mother quickly followedby the twins. Ron was soon followed by his mother and sister. Listening to the conversation between mother and son truly shocked him, and looking at Dracos face he could see his own shock mirrored back at him.  
"Don't forget now Ron, make a good impression"  
"I know mum" Ron was muttering, " Make friends with the boy who lived, and make sure he stays away from anything remotely Dark."  
"That's right" Mrs Weasley said smiling at her youngest son. Before quickly ushering him onto the Hogwarts Express.  
"Did that really just happen" Draco asked Harry  
Harry just nodded, unable to form anywords.

They both quickly recovered from their shock and went back to reading, as the train finally departed the station. It was not long before their reading was again interupted by Ron Weasley.  
"Can i sit here, everywhere else is full" Ron asked.  
Harry distinctly remembered this from his first life, but he had recently discovered from reading Hogwarts:A History that the train grows to accommodate the number of students that would be travelling to Hogwarts. Which he then pointed out.

"Well can i sit here or not" he then demanded  
"No" answered Draco, absolutely disgusted.  
Harry used his book to cover his face doing his best to not to laugh at the look on Rons face, quickly calming himself down.  
"Well i wasn't asking you, was i Malfoy!" He spat back.  
Turning towards Harry, who had finally managed to get himself under control.  
" I don't appreciate the way you are speaking to my cousin, now kindly leave" Harry demanded.  
Ron cast a last glare at both occupants before storming from the compartment. With a look to each other both Harry and Draco settled back down and continued to read on in silence.

About 5 minutes after Ronalds departure, when both occupants were again disturbed from their reading by a knock on the compartment door.  
"Enter"called Draco.  
In walked a group of future Slytherins, Harry only recognises five of them. They all quickly seated themselves, not one of them being very subtle with their staring at him. He wasn't really paying them much attention he continued to read, letting Draco decide whether to introduce him or not.  
" So Draco, are you going to introduce us to your new friend." Asked Pansy  
Draco gave a little sigh, already annoyed by the girl's nasaly voice.  
" Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, this is Harry." Harry swas smirking as he closed his book and placed it upon his lap, loving how Draco paused for dramatic effect. "Harry Potter"

Looking at their shocked faces, Harry knew he was going to enjoy everyone's reaction to his sorting, he knew that there was only one house he would get sorted into now.  
"Mother and Father took over Harry's guardianship over the summer" Draco further explained.  
"But...What?... How?..." came the shocked replies from the others. Harry smirked before replying.  
"It will all be explained tomorrow, Uncle Lucius has sworn us both to secrecy" sharing a lok with Draco before carrying on " He told us both explicitly to leave it to the article that will be appearing in tomorrows edition of the Daily Prophet to explain what necessitated them both taking over my guardianship." Harry explained not wanting to answer any more of their questions, he new that when the article appeared it would be a knightmare.

The remainder of the train ride was spent either quietly reading or discussing what they where most looking forward to about their stay at Hogwarts, and of course Quititch.They where interrupted at one point by Hermione Granger, once again looking for Nevilles toad trevor. Honestly how rude could you be, just barginginto an occupied compartment. 

Harry couldn't wait to gain his first view of Hogwarts of this life. He was waiting rather impatiently next to Draco, waiting for the rest of the first years to gather around Hagrid to begin their journey across the lake. 

Sitting in the small boat that would finally take him home, Harry gasped when he finally saw Hogwarts. Nothing could have prepared him for what he was seeing, the pure magic that was Hogwarts. Draco turned at the sound of his gasp and noticed the dopey look upon Harry's face as they stepped out of the boat. They were of course told to wait in the Entrance Hall. Harry smiled at Draco and reached out to trial his fingers across the walls " Carnt you feel her" he asked Draco " She's calling out to us all. Welcoming us home." Harry said unable to control the look of utter bliss on his face.

That of course would be when Ron Weasley would make himself known.  
" Who is welcoming students" he demanded, thinking he had missed someone entering the Hall they had been placed in.  
"Hogwarts" Harry replied honestly.  
"Ha! A castle cant talk"  
They were starting to draw attention from the other students gathered around. It appeared that Harry was the only one who noticed McGonagals Entrance.  
"Not all castles can, no!" Harry explained "But Hogwarts is special, she has been absorbing ambient magic for hundreds of years from the students. Of course she would absorbe that magic and become magical herself."  
" Well explained, Mr Potter." McGonagol nodded to him " Not many can sense the magic that Hogwarts possesses" McGonagol smiled, a very rare thing indeed " Now form a line and i will lead you in" Harry found a space in between Draco and Daphne. 

They walked through the great Hall doors. Glancing up at the Enchanted ceiling Harry felt like he was finally Home, he smiled when he felt Hogwarts soothing caress along his magic. Harry didn't look down again till the end of the Sorting hats song which then went about sorting students. It went exactly like his first life until the hat sat upon Dracos head. It definitely took longer than in his original life, taking a lot longer than it should have to declare him a Slytherin. He sent Harry a guilty look before heading towards his freinds already seated. Harry found himself vibrating with excitement waiting to be sorted himself. There weren't many students left to be sorted now.  
"Moon...Nott...Parkinson...Patil...Patil...Perks" then finally "Harry Potter"  
As Harry stepped forward, whispers broke out across the hall, like little hissing snakes, all trying to get a better look at the boy-who-lived.  
"Potter, did she say?"  
"The Harry Potter "

He shook his head disdainfuly as he headed tothe stool while McGonagol placed the sorting hat upon his head.  
"Hello" Harry thought waiting for the reply he knew would come.  
"AH! A timetraveler, we haven't had one in a long time" the hat exclaimed excitedly.  
Harry smiled.  
"How exciting. I feel alot better about putting your poor cousin where he belongs now, poor boy would have been eaten alive in Gryffindor. I am glad that you are finally going to allow me to place you in your rightful house."  
"Slytherin " the house shouted.  
Harry handed the Sorting hat back to a visibly shocked McGonagol. Enjoying the shocked and even downright horrified looks upon the faces of those gathered in the Great Hall, students and Professors as well. He quickly made his way towards the Slytherin table, heading towards the empty seat beside Draco.  
"Thank you for what you tried to do for me. But i always knew we were heading for the same house. He whispered to Draco, while the sorting finally started back up again pulling those in the hall out of their shocked state.

Besides receiving a venomous look from ron Weasley everything else progressed as it should have with the sorting.During dinner he and Draco discussed what they were most looking forward to about their lessons, until it was finally time to follow the Prefects towatds the Slytherin Dormitories.

Harry was looking forward to the first person to challenge his placing with in his house.

Let the games begin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing all the chapters before i start repositioning again

Harry sat in the comfiest arm chair he could find in the common room having dragged it infront of the large window showing the veiw from under the Black lake. He had been woken from a terrible knightmare from his past, one of the many tragedies he had traveled to the past to stop. He trembled slightly, he could still see and smell everything that had happened that day. 

It was one of the worst attacks that he had witnessed, even worse than the battle of Hogwarts. A few light followers had decided to take things into their own hands again and organized an attack on Knockturn alley. There had been so many dead, Human, Werewolf, Vampire and many other non-humans. They had attacked the alley there had been no warning. Then some bright spark had the idea to use Fiendfyre to exterminate all the occupants of the alley. After all only those who where dark or had creature blood ever thought to venture down there. At least that was the reasoning (no-one was ever prosecuted). 

He had been in Diagon Alley with Andromeda and his godson Teddy, when he had heard everything. He had told Andy to take Teddy and run, he only arrived after the Feindfyre had started ravaging the buildings. He could still remember the smell of burning flesh of all those whom had perished in the fires. It was a sight he wished never to see again.

He noticed that the elves must have brought him another cup of camomile tea, Harry had already demolished two cups since he had woken up. He had decided to get up and work on strengthening his occulmency sheilds, which also helped in soothing him from his knightmare. He knew in the long run occulmency wouldhelp keep the nightmares at bay, which was why he was taking learning so seriously this time aroun.

Thats when Hary noticed the slow stream of Slytherins quietly gathering within the common room. Waiting for Professor Snape who would distribute the timetables before they all headed up to breakfast. Draco threw himself onto the sofa opposite Harry when he arrived around 7:30. He didnt look happy. 

"How long have you been awake, Harry" Draco demanded looking unhappy. 

"Since 4:45 ish" Harry casually replied .

"Another knightmare " asked Draco already knowing the answer.

Harry nodded, ignoring the fact that those gathered were listening intently to their conversation. Thats when Harry noticed it, he could feel the dark magic pulsing from the corner of the common room. Looking up from the deep and calming green of the lake, he looked towards where he could feel the magic coming from.

It took Harry longer than it should have to realise whos magic it was he was sensing. Severus Snape. Harry continued to stare, making it fairly obvious to those around him that he could clearly see something that they couldn't. Thats when Professor sanpe finally designed to step out of the darkened corner. Who quickly began to hand out the older years timetables.

He finally made it to the first years to hand out the timetables, sneering at Harry as he handed his over before flouncing out of the common room. Marcus Flint quickly gathered Harry and the rest of the first years, explaining that he and the other fifth year prefect will be escorting them to and from lessons and meal times during the first two weeks of school. It was abetter systemthan Gryffindor had that was for sure. How many times did he get lost during his very first year at Hogwarts because nobody thought it nesaccery to show the how to manoeuvre around the great castle. 

Harry sat eating his breakfast savouring the fact he was finally home, and that he could finally start helping reshape the wizarding world for the better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally a new chapter, sorry for the long wait guys. Ive also made a few edits to the previous chapters not changed the basis of the plot just added and edited the work i had already done.

Harry was sat enjoying his breakfast, he loved eating a full English Breakfast at Hogwarts the elves always went the extra mile. He really had missed the food from the elves here at Hogwarts. He glanced over at Draco amused he was practically bouncing in his seat waiting for the Daily Prophet. Harry could see the disapproval from the older years in reaction to Dracos lack of decorum. He smiled, knowing that they would soon lose their pure blood heir masks too.

"You need to eat something Draco" Harry whispered Knowing that once the Prophet arrived there would be very little eating being done. He had taken Dracos plate and placed a few pieces of toast, knowing that his new brother wouldn't eat anything otherwise. Harry realised that he was actually quite looking forward to the prophet himself and the fall out that would follow, he was also looking forward to finding out what Dumbledores response would be. To bothe the charges that would be filed against him and the fact that he had lost control over his favourite pawn in favour of the Malfoys whom had gained custody of him had taken officially taken over his guardianship.

Harry pushed his plate towards the centre of the table subtlety letting the house elves know he was finished and that his plate could be taken away. He smiled, noticing that Draco had finally taken his advice and at least eaten the toast that he had placedon his plate for him.

Looking up Harry at the sound that could only come along with the morning post, it was show time. He _shared_ an identical grin full of knowing with Draco, before detatching the newspaper from the owls leg that had dropped in front of him. The Great Hall was silent as those within were reading the article that would be the beginning of the end for Dumbledore.

_ **Boy-who-lived-to-be-abused** _

_Written by Rita Skeeter_

_You read rightly dear readers, as many of my lovely readers will know a month ago i wrote a very moving peice about how a muggleborn student due to start at Hogwarts today, had been horribly abused by his relatives. This abuse caused his accidental magic to apperate both him and his Uncle (his main abuser) into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Due to the childs age and obvious need to change his magical guardian the DMLE decided to with hold his name until the trial of both his muggle and magical guardians could be announced. That announcement came this morning along with the nameof the child in question Harry Jame Potter. After years of being told that our boy hero was safe, that hevwas protected we find out about the lies. He was left, abandoned into the muggle world. With a family who hated him to his very core. Left to be abused and degraded. Left without the knowledge of who and what he was to the whole of Wizarding Britain. I hear you ask how was this possible. How could it be true. _

_We shall have to eagerly await the trials of both his muggle guardians a Mr. and Mrs. Dursley as well as his magical guardian Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry looked around the Great Hall and chaos was erupting from the student population currently going unnoticed by the teachers as there seemed to be a silent argument (silence bubble being cast around the head table) on between all of those sat at the head table. 

Everything was going according to plan.


End file.
